


Беспроигрышная лотерея

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Izverg



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Midi from M to E [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Improvised Sex Toys, Kylux Hard Kinks, M/M, Medical Kink, Sex Toys, Virgin Kylo Ren, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg
Summary: — Я не пытаюсь заняться с тобой сексом, — Рен отвернулся и снова упёрся руками в кресло.— Да неужели, — cказал Хакс. — Ты просто стянул с себя нижнее бельё и принял очень популярную позу.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Midi from M to E [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911559
Kudos: 58
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Миди (R – NC-17)





	Беспроигрышная лотерея

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lucky Dip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940675) by [K_dAzrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_dAzrael/pseuds/K_dAzrael). 



> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

Не успел Хакс войти в каюту, как резко остановился и торопливо потянулся к бластеру на поясе. Доля секунды ушла на опознание тёмной фигуры незваного гостя. В углу гостиной затаился Кайло Рен — он стоял, чуть согнувшись, рукой в перчатке держась за спинку кресла.

— Я же мог застрелить тебя! — с упрёком произнёс Хакс и, опустив руку, расправил плечи. — Что ты здесь делаешь, Рен?

Сквозь маску доносилось хриплое дыхание.

— Мне нужна твоя… помощь.

— Если не ошибаюсь, у тебя есть номер моего комма — сообщения было бы достаточно.

— Проблема весьма деликатного характера, — ответил Рен после тягостной паузы.

Хакс вскинул бровь, медленно выпустил воздух через ноздри. Потом сбросил с плеч шинель и повесил её на крючок возле двери.

— Ладно. Тогда садись и выкладывай, да поживее.

— Я лучше постою. 

— Если нуждаешься в моей помощи, мог бы как минимум проявить любезность.

Усевшись на диван, Хакс закинул ногу на ногу и быстрым движением пальцев разгладил ткань галифе. Рен продолжал стоять столбом и молча пялиться на него. Хакс вежливо улыбнулся, решив дождаться ответа.

— Возможно, — начал Рен после очередной затянувшейся паузы, — будет лучше, если я продемонстрирую.

— Продемонстрируешь что? — Хакс встревожился, когда Рен запустил руки под полы дублета и принялся расстёгивать штаны. — Криффова бездна! Рен, а ну прекрати.

— Да чего ты там не видел, — Рен дёрнул штаны вниз.

— Это было всего один раз! — Хакс раздражённо всплеснул руками. — Пьяный фарс, за который ни тебе, ни мне нет оправдания. И откровенно говоря, я не заинтересован в повторении.

— Я не пытаюсь заняться с тобой сексом, — Рен отвернулся и снова упёрся руками в кресло.

— Да неужели, — сказал Хакс. — Ты просто стянул с себя нижнее бельё и принял очень популярную позу.

— Я же сказал, — Рен так и не снял маску, — у меня проблема. Подойди и посмотри.

Он приспустил трусы ниже ягодиц, из-под оттопырившегося дублета показался треугольный кусочек веснушчатой кожи.

— Рен, я не собираюсь инспектировать твои… тылы. Если у тебя там раздражение или дискомфорт, рекомендую регулярно мыться и пользоваться детской присыпкой. А если не поможет… обратиться в медотсек за мягчительным средством.

— Хакс, — сказал Рен. Даже сквозь маску его голос звучал жалобно, мускулистые бёдра подрагивали.

Заинтригованный (вопреки здравому смыслу), но всё ещё насторожённый Хакс поднялся с дивана и подошёл ближе. Заставив себя приглядеться получше, он заметил, что у Рена между ягодиц что-то торчит — что-то тёмно-фиолетовое, округлое и бугристое.

— Скажи-ка, Рен, — Хакс сглотнул, — что именно находится у тебя в заднице?

— Хубба-тыква.

— Понятно, — тон Хакса был очень-очень спокойным. — И как же она очутилась в месте своего нынешнего нахождения?

— Я её туда засунул.

— А зачем?

— Я экспериментировал.

— С какой целью? Узнать, можно ли усовершенствовать искусство анального маринования?

Рен зыркнул через плечо:

— Не имеет значения. Она застряла. Нужна твоя помощь, чтобы её вытащить.

— Рен, ясно как день, что это работа для медиков. В моей должностной инструкции нет упоминаний о «добывании продовольствия из задницы».

— Я не могу пойти в медотсек. Это крайне… унизительно.

— Не пойму, а мне-то что за дело, — фыркнул Хакс.

— Ну, — помедлив несколько секунд, заявил Рен, — тогда придётся стирать воспоминания, и перспективы… туманны. Вряд ли тебе понравится, если весь персонал медотсека забудет профессиональные навыки и собственные имена в придачу.

— Не смей угрожать моим людям! Ты эту кашу заварил, сам и расхлёбывай.

Повисла тишина, Рен сник.

— Хакс… пожалуйста.

Хакс уставился на посторонний предмет, торчавший между подкачанными ягодицами и дёрнувшийся, когда Рен переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Ладно. Но ты будешь мне должен.

— Да, — согласился Рен, опустив голову. — Я знаю.

— Хорошо, стой там, я подготовлюсь.

Хакс вошёл в освежитель и, избавившись от форменных перчаток, закатал рукава кителя. Порывшись в аптечке, нашёл пару стерильных медицинских перчаток (которые тут же надел), сунул в карман пакетик лубриканта и перекинул через плечо чистое полотенце — на случай, если что-то пойдёт не так.

Вернувшись в гостиную, он обнаружил Рена там, где оставил. Согнувшегося, с откляченным задом и стыдливо понуренной головой. А картина была не такая уж отвратительная.

— Итак, полагаю, лучше начать с прокручивания и потягивания.

— Только аккуратно, — предупредил Рен. — Мне больно.

— Проклятье, ну конечно, тебе больно! Честно говоря, не представляю, как ты на это решился.

Рен промолчал. Хакс взялся за кончик тыквы и на пробу потянул. Рен дёрнулся и сжал бёдра, маска издала статический треск.

— Криффова бездна, ты вообще слышал про смазку? — поинтересовался Хакс.

— Я не… У меня был только лосьон.

Хакс неодобрительно цокнул языком и щёлкнул колпачком маленького флакона.

— Будет холодно.

Брызнув лубрикантом на ложбинку между ягодиц, он принялся покрывать им тыкву и растянутый вход Рена.

— Что ж, мы никуда не продвинемся, если ты продолжишь зажиматься. Попробуй расслабиться.

— Тебе легко говорить.

Вытерев полотенцем кончик тыквы, Хакс ухватился за него рукой в чистой перчатке и снова потянул. Поначалу овощ не поддавался, но потом выскользнул на несколько сантиметров. Рен взвизгнул.

— Очень больно? — спросил Хакс.

— Нет, — Рен тяжело засопел из-под маски. — Только… сильно давит.

— Ну да, могу представить, как все эти бугорки бомбардируют твою простату, когда я тормошу эту штуку.

И Хакс продолжил. Смазывая, вращая и подёргивая тыкву, он осторожно наращивал темп. Это был захватывающий и до странности напряжённый процесс — у Хакса даже вспотели подмышки. Рен в свою очередь старался стоять по возможности смирно, и о том, что ему неприятно, свидетельствовали лишь тихие стоны да дрожь в конечностях. Овощ, который Рен по необъяснимым причинам вздумал в себя запихнуть, оказался продолговатым, цилиндрическим, с толстой восковой кожицей. Вдобавок к рельефной бугристой структуре, он расширялся к середине, и Хакс, подобравшись к этому сложному участку, остановился, потряс уставшей рукой и вытер её о полотенце.

— Отлично, самое трудное почти позади, — сообщил он Рену. — Тебе просто нужно расслабиться на секунду и слегка потужиться. Глубоко вдохни несколько раз, ладно? — Помассировав Рену поясницу, Хакс медленно досчитал до трёх в такт его вздохам. — Вот так, теперь попробуем снова, ещё разок вдохни — и тужься.

Рен подчинился, и Хаксу удалось извлечь самую толстую часть. После чего объект по инерции с лёгкостью выскользнул до конца.

— Полагаю, она тебе больше не понадобится? — спросил Хакс, взглянув на тыкву, местами помятую и покрытую густым слоем лубриканта.

— Нет, — покачал головой Рен.

Хакс подошёл к ближайшему жёлобу для сброса отходов и отправил тыкву в уплотнитель мусора. Обернувшись, он увидел, что Рен пытается натянуть трусы.

— Погоди минутку, — сказал Хакс. — Не уходи, нужно проверить, нет ли у тебя травм.

— Не вижу необходимости.

— Знаешь ли, это очень нежная область. Если там есть разрывы или кровотечение, то ты рискуешь подцепить инфекцию или даже сепсис.

— Ладно, — Рен вновь повернулся к Хаксу спиной и наклонился. — Только давай побыстрее.

— Рен, мне это нравится не больше, чем тебе, но бессмысленно бросать дело на полпути.

Возвратившись в освежитель, Хакс надел новую пару перчаток и протёр чистым полотенцем внутреннюю поверхность бёдер Рена и ложбинку между ягодицами. А затем смазал указательный палец и ощупал вход (без сомнения, очень чувствительный и болезненный). Рен зашипел, мышцы на его спине напряглись.

— Тише, — произнёс Хакс успокаивающим тоном. — Это всего один палец, я буду осторожен. Дашь знать, если станет совсем неприятно.

Медленно вращая пальцем, Хакс ввёл его до упора. Рен больше не возражал, а его поза так и не изменилась. Аккуратно вытащив палец, Хакс похлопал Рена по ляжке.

— Отлично. Крови нет. Но ты обязательно следи за стулом, и если заметишь на нижнем белье какие-нибудь пятна…

— Избавь меня от лекций, Хакс, — Рен подтянул штаны и торопливо застегнулся.

— Ты пришёл ко мне за помощью. И я несу за тебя ответственность.

— Я ценю твоё беспокойство.

Рен повернулся к Хаксу, поправил дублет и, подхватив со спинки кресла плащ, накинул его на широкие плечи.

— Не стоит благодарности, — многозначительно заметил Хакс. — И, Рен… мне действительно неловко об этом говорить, но тебе же известно о существовании секс-игрушек? Ну, знаешь, такие специальные приспособления, безопасные для человеческих тел? Мой тебе совет: когда тобой в очередной раз овладеет тяга к безумным экспериментам, купи себе что-нибудь в этом роде.

Рен сжал кулаки, да так, что скрипнула кожа перчаток.

— Ты никому не расскажешь, что здесь произошло.

Хакс, искренне удивлённый, распахнул глаза:

— Разумеется, нет. Да и кому бы я мог рассказать? Не самая подходящая тема для застольной беседы в офицерской столовой. И вряд ли Верховный лидер жаждет узнать, чем ты занимаешься в свободное время.

— И мы никогда не будем это обсуждать.

— Меня устраивает.

— Согласен.

Рен повернулся, взметнув полы плаща. Учитывая случившееся, выглядело это не так впечатляюще драматично, как обычно. Нетерпеливо махнув рукой, Рен открыл дверь и, не сказав больше ни слова, вышел в коридор.

— Вот идиот, — тихо буркнул Хакс и, стянув использованные перчатки, швырнул их в жёлоб, следом за осквернённой тыквой.

Раздевшись, он принял душ, надел пижаму, плеснул себе стаканчик коньяка и устроился в кресле для чтения — том самом кресле, на которое опирался Рен во время их импровизированной медицинской процедуры. С первым же глотком внутри разлилось тепло, и Хакс хихикнул, пытаясь вообразить, как Кайло Рен — магистр Тёмной стороны и личный головорез Верховного лидера — лежит на койке и изо всех сил пихает в себя экзотический овощ. Кого он представлял? Партнёра? С каким существом собирался он ассоциировать эти бугорки и выступы?

После второго глотка коньяка Хакс вздохнул. На самом деле всё это было довольно грустно. И совсем не смешно.

***

Спустя две стандартных недели (большую часть которых Рен, к счастью, отсутствовал, находясь на задании) в каюту Хакса снова вторглись. Хмуро вбивая информацию в датапад, Хакс подчищал хвосты, оставшиеся после окончания второй вахты, когда двери с шипением раздвинулись и Кайло Рен переступил порог. Хаксу показалось, что шёл он как-то напряжённо.

— Что на этот раз? — вздохнул Хакс.

Притормозив в метре от Хакса, Рен вытянул руку и опёрся ладонью о стену.

— О бездна, — Хакс отложил датапад и закатил глаза. — Пожалуйста, прошу, только не говори, что ты снова «экспериментировал».

— Я не виноват, — угрюмо пробубнил Рен. — Я послушался твоего совета.

— Это что-то новенькое. А что именно ты сделал?

— Приобрёл… игрушку для взрослых.

— И тем не менее?.. — Хакс повернул руку, оттопырив указательный палец.

— Да.

— Звёзды милосердные! С какой же дурью ты… пихал.

— Заткнись. Ты поможешь мне или нет?

— А у меня есть выбор? Прошлый раз, когда я отказался, ты угрожал устроить Силовую лоботомию медперсоналу.

— Вот и хорошо.

Рен подошёл к дивану и начал расстёгивать штаны.

— О да, устраивайся поудобнее. Почему бы и нет. — Хакс вздохнул и отправился за медицинскими перчатками. — Такими темпами, — крикнул он из освежителя, — мне скоро назначат второй должностной оклад.

Возвратившись в гостиную, Хакс упёрся взглядом в бледные ягодицы и расставленные ноги согнувшегося над спинкой дивана Рена.

— Итак, господин Рен, покажите, что вас тревожит, — произнёс Хакс нараспев, подражая интонациям врачей.

Рен завёл руки за спину и раздвинул ягодицы. Вокруг дырки виднелись влажные потёки лубриканта (по крайней мере, эту часть Рен усвоил), но никаких признаков инородных предметов не наблюдалось.

Хакс ойкнул.

— Так значит, в этот раз оно… погрузилось полностью?

— Очевидно, — буркнул Рен. И прервался, судорожно вздохнув, когда Хакс ввёл внутрь кончик пальца.

— М-м-м, — сказал Хакс. — Плоское основание, похоже на силикон. Ты знаешь, что нужно как следует держаться за краешек основания, когда пользуешься такой штукой?

— Теперь знаю.

— Ладно, — Хакс шагнул назад и похлопал Рена по бедру. — Тебе придётся снять сапоги и штаны.

— Зачем?

— Потому что от тебя потребуется определённая манёвренность. И от шлема избавься — в этой ситуации он смотрится абсолютно несуразно.

После непродолжительных препирательств Рен обнажил нижнюю половину тела и наконец стянул маску. Хакс немного пожалел о своём последнем приказе — даже после стольких лет его по-прежнему удивляла миловидность сокомандующего. Тёмные проницательные глаза мерцали, и оставалось загадкой, как волосы сохраняли пышность и объём после целого дня под шлемом. Даже тонкий шрам, пересекающий бровь и всю щеку, казалось, подчёркивал суровую красоту, а не портил её. Хакс сосредоточился на этих досадных мелочах, лишь бы не фокусироваться на пухлых алых губах. Он помнил, что Рен целовался ужасно, — этот рот был ложной рекламой.

— А теперь, — сказал Хакс, расстелив на полу полотенце, — прими позу.

— Какую позу? — Рен неуклюже застыл на месте, прикрыв причиндалы рукой в перчатке.

— Садись на корточки.

Рен побледнел и поджал губы.

— Это недостойно.

— В этой ситуации вообще нет ничего достойного. И нам не помешает помощь гравитации. — Хакс придвинул кресло. — Вот, держись за него для устойчивости.

Рен заметно скуксился, отвернулся и, вцепившись в спинку кресла, присел на корточки. Хакс опустился на колени за его спиной и вдруг почувствовал себя акушеркой. Положив ладонь Рену на поясницу, Хакс ощутил, как вздрогнула от прикосновения тёплая кожа.

— Что же, попробуй потужиться.

— Думаешь, я ещё не пробовал?

— Ну, теперь у тебя подходящая поза. Давай.

Хакс с каким-то отстранённым восхищением наблюдал, как напрягаются мышцы Рена и дрожат от усилий бёдра.

— Ещё раз, — скомандовал он, когда запал Рена иссяк. Зашипев на выдохе, Рен молча подчинился. — Вот так, хорошо, — сказал Хакс и погладил его бок. — Теперь посмотрим, есть ли какой-нибудь прогресс, — он вновь засунул внутрь палец. — Превосходно, оно определённо чуть продвинулось вниз. Если тебе удастся вытолкнуть кончик, то я смогу за него ухватиться. Готов к следующему раунду? — Рен кивнул, тёмные кудри соскользнули с шеи. — Отлично, ещё раз.

Потребовалось ещё несколько раундов, но в конце концов тело Рена исторгло основание игрушки. Подрагивающие от усилий ноги свело судорогой, и Хаксу пришлось помочь Рену опуститься на пол. Рен улёгся на бок, согнув верхнюю ногу в колене. Рассеянно поглядывая на изгиб щеки и торчащий из копны волос кончик уха, Хакс дал Рену небольшую передышку.

— Расслабься, — услышал он свой собственный голос и отрешённо погладил голое бедро Рена. — Худшее позади.

— Тебе легко говорить, — проворчал Рен.

— Считай, что тебе повезло. Альтернативой было воткнуть туда штопор и откупорить тебя, словно бутылку грувианского товаша.

— Ты бы не посмел!

— Да, не посмел бы. Хотя, боюсь, тогда бы и правда пришлось обратиться в медотсек. Тебе следует быть осторожным. Купи игрушку с широким основанием, которое не засосёт внутрь. Я знаю несколько мест, из тех, что рекламируют в голонете. Если хочешь, пришлю подробности. — Рен пробурчал нечто похожее на согласие. — Ладно, — сказал Хакс и уселся, скрестив ноги. — Давай разберёмся с остальной частью.

Краешком полотенца он стёр смазку с выступающего кончика и, ухватившись за него пальцами, принялся тянуть на себя лёгкими вращательными движениями. Поначалу игрушка не поддавалась, но потом набрала обороты и заскользила наружу. Рен придушенно всхлипнул, и Хакс притормозил.

— Больно?

Рен отрицательно помотал головой и зарылся лицом в сложенное полотенце.

— Продолжай, — глухо пробубнил он.

Хакс вытащил последнюю треть игрушки. Она была розовой и по форме напоминала длинный гриб с закрытой шляпкой или веточку спаржи. В том месте, где выпуклая головка сужалась, виднелся ряд выступающих бугорков (похоже, Рен фанател от пупырышек). В длину дилдо был по меньшей мере двадцать сантиметров, что несколько удивило Хакса. Выходит, Рен был способен принять его целиком, но при этом так отчаянно жаждал большего, что бездумно протолкнул его ещё глубже…

— Вот, — сказал Хакс. — Не так уж и страшно было, да? Можешь одеваться.

Рен не шевельнулся.

— А ты не будешь осматривать меня?

— М-м-м?

— Как в прошлый раз. На предмет травм.

— О, не думаю, что эта штука могла нанести тебе внутренние повреждения. У неё надёжная конструкция. Разве что ты плохо подготовился или действовал не в меру энергично… — Хакс вперил взгляд Рену в затылок. — Хочешь, чтобы я проверил?

— Да, — раздалось в ответ. — Чтобы знать наверняка.

— Ладно.

Хакс положил дилдо на край полотенца. Игрушка была обильно покрыта лубрикантом, внутренности Рена — предположительно — тоже, но Хакс всё равно дополнительно увлажнил средний палец и ввёл его в анус. Как и в прошлый раз, он медленно покрутил пальцем, ощупывая нежные стенки и прислушиваясь, не зашипит ли Рен от боли. Тот не издал ни звука, хотя слегка дрожал. Возможно, от холодного воздуха каюты.

— Вот и всё, — Хакс осторожно вытащил палец. — Думаю, жить будешь.

Рен невразумительно замычал и попытался встать.

— Полагаю, ты её заберёшь? — заметил Хакс, кивнув на секс-игрушку на полотенце. — Может, мне её замотать во что-нибудь?

Рен поднялся на ноги и, отвернувшись, натянул трусы.

— Нет. Выбрось её.

— Знаешь, она ещё может хорошо послужить, если, конечно, ты не отпустишь кончик.

— Она мне не понравилась.

— Вот как, — Хакс облизал губы. — Не соответствует требованиям? Может, тебе стоит связаться с производителем и подать жалобу?

Рен ничего на это не ответил. Надев штаны, он присел на диван, чтобы обуться. К его бледным щекам прилила кровь, искусанные губы потемнели.

«Какое расточительство», — подумал Хакс, неодобрительно скривив рот, и швырнул игрушку в мусоропровод. Перчатки отправились следом. Бросив полотенце в соседний люк для грязного белья, Хакс похлопал в ладоши, избавляясь от мелких частиц талька, и посмотрел на Рена, который всё ещё возился с застёжками на сапогах.

— Выпить хочешь?

Рен поднял взгляд, на лице его отразилось замешательство.

— Зачем?

— Расслабиться? Наверняка это было нелёгкое испытание.

Хакс добавил коньяка в свой уже ополовиненный бокал, достал с полки второй и плеснул порцию Рену. Наклонившись, он с тихим звоном поставил бокал на низкий столик. Рен взял его, повертел в руках и, не пригубив, вернул на место.

Отодвинув стул, Хакс сел, сделал глоток и удовлетворённо вздохнул.

— Ну, — начал он, осознав, что понятия не имеет, о чём говорить в такой ситуации. — Как прошла твоя миссия?

Рен выглядел ошарашенным.

— Я думал, тебе уже давно доложили об этом, Хакс.

— Да, так и есть! Я в курсе, что поиски увенчались успехом, а потери с нашей стороны минимальны…

— Тогда что ты хочешь узнать? Хорошо ли я провёл время?

— Как вариант. Я слыхал, что Карози XII славится чудесными горячими источниками. Я бы с удовольствием понежился в тёплом бассейне.

Рен фыркнул.

— Я летал туда не ради удовольствий.

Слово «удовольствия» вызвало у Хакса желание отпустить колкость, но он проглотил её вместе с очередной порцией коньяка.

— Что ж, ты волен сменить тему, раз обсуждение миссии завело нас в тупик.

Рен прочистил горло.

— Похоже, ты разбираешься в медицине?

— Да, — ответил Хакс, несколько удивлённый, что Рен решил вернуться к этому вопросу. — Базовая медицинская подготовка — часть стандартной программы.

— У тебя талант.

— Я талантлив во всём. Впрочем, у меня не было выбора — в Академии нам приходилось глотки перегрызать друг другу, причём в буквальном смысле.

Рен подался вперёд, в тёмных глазах вспыхнул интерес.

— Но дело не только в этом — тебе понравилось.

— Возможно, — Хакс недоверчиво нахмурился. Его всегда бесило, когда Рен использовал наводящие утверждения. Никогда нельзя было точно сказать: уверен ли Рен в том, что говорит (поскольку почерпнул знания в своей проклятой Силе), или действует наугад, используя дешёвые психологические приёмы, чтобы втереться в доверие. — Я всегда любил возиться с поломанными вещами и чинить их, — небрежно продолжил Хакс. — Человеческие тела не так уж отличаются от машин.

— Но у тебя есть врачебный такт.

Хакс чуть не поперхнулся коньяком.

— Прошу прощения?

— Я много раз имел дело с врачами. Большинство из них относятся к тебе как к сломанному механизму. Тыкают тебя, пялятся на диаграммы, не успокаивая и не спрашивая о самочувствии.

Хакс рассмеялся. Странно, но комплимент его смутил.

— Так ты утверждаешь, что я упустил своё истинное призвание?

Рен откинулся назад и вытянул руку вдоль спинки дивана. Привычная застенчивость его почти покинула, он весь лучился великодушием и обходительностью.

— Возможно.

— Воображаю, как обрадовался бы отец, услышав об этом. Оставить офицерскую стезю, чтобы исследовать полости в человеческих телах и снабжать контрацептивами тех, кто отправляется в увольнительную.

— У него были более амбициозные планы на тебя.

Хакс указал на полоски на рукаве:

— Как видишь.

Рен снова подался вперёд и прищурился:

— А ты когда-нибудь задумывался, кем бы мог стать при наличии свободного выбора? Если бы на тебя не давили и не твердили о предназначении?

Хакс застонал и потёр лицо ладонью.

— Это слишком серьёзный вопрос для такого позднего часа.

Рен тихо хохотнул и поднялся на ноги, так и не притронувшись к выпивке. Хакс с любопытством наблюдал, как Рен накидывает плащ и нахлобучивает шлем. А потом он замер и уставился на Хакса. У Хакса мелькнула безумная мысль, что Рен собрался сказать «спасибо» или что-то в этом роде.

— Спокойной ночи, генерал, — раздался низкий, искажённый вокодером голос. И Рен, развернувшись, ушёл.

— Невероятно, — пробормотал Хакс и залпом выпил остатки коньяка. В поле зрения попал полный бокал на столике. Недовольный таким расточительством, Хакс протянул руку, подхватил бокал и осушил его в два глотка. Его тут же бросило в жар, лицо покраснело. Хакс ослабил воротник и взял датапад, чтобы найти контакты поставщика эротических новинок. Рен явно нуждался в его помощи.

***

Ситуация повторилась очень быстро. Когда стандартную неделю спустя Хакс зашёл в свои апартаменты и вновь обнаружил там Рена, то задался вопросом: как далеко они зайдут такими темпами? Возможно, скоро ему предстоит проводить время, непрерывно извлекая из задницы Рена потерявшиеся объекты, словно призы в беспроигрышной лотерее на ярмарке.

— Опять? — недоверчиво спросил Хакс, повесив шинель.

Рен взялся обеими руками за шлем, снял его и, эффектно тряхнув головой, поправил рассыпавшиеся пряди.

— Где ты хочешь обследовать меня на этот раз? — спросил он. Глаза его горели нетерпением и азартом.

«Вот значит как», — подумал Хакс и внезапно почувствовал себя заторможенным тупицей.

— Возле кресла? — подначил его Рен. — Или сидя на корточках?

— Давай к моему «смотровому столу», — Хакс изобразил пальцами кавычки. — Он в соседней комнате.

Пройдя в спальню, Хакс избавился от форменных перчаток и закатал рукава.

— Что именно я должен снять? — спросил Рен, оглядевшись по сторонам.

— О, можешь раздеться догола, — крикнул Хакс, направляясь в освежитель за стерильными перчатками и лубрикантом. — Проверим всё как следует.

Когда он вернулся, Рен уже разделся и лёг на кровать лицом вниз, выставив зад.

— О-о-о, — весело произнёс Хакс. — Господин Рен, если не ошибаюсь? И что вас беспокоит?

Рен издал тихий, похожий на стон, приглушённый звук, но ничего не ответил.

— Что же, — продолжил Хакс. — Наверное, мне лучше осмотреть вас. Дайте знать, где болит.

Присев на край кровати, он начал неторопливо массировать кончиками пальцев кожу головы Рена.

— Так хорошо? — спросил Хакс, и Рен вздохнул — глубоко и поощрительно. Хакс перешёл к шее, касаясь её уверенными, но мягкими круговыми движениями. — А здесь? Не болит?

Продолжая в том же темпе, Хакс размял Рену обе руки и грудь (уделив соскам больше внимания, чем необходимо).

— Какой вы чувствительный, — сказал Хакс, услышав, как охнул Рен. — Но этого и следовало ожидать.

Он обработал спину, а потом, просто чтобы позлить Рена, пропустил выступающую часть тела и осторожно помассировал бёдра, икры и закончил ступнями (судя по всему, чувствительными к щекотке).

— Кажется, всё в порядке, господин Рен. Я правда не понимаю, в чём ваша проблема. Разве что… — Рен поёрзал и выругался, когда Хакс наконец сжал ладонями его ягодицы и провёл подушечкой пальца вдоль ложбинки — от копчика до мошонки. В ходе исследования пальцы наткнулись на маленький предмет, пластиковый на ощупь. — О, что тут у нас такое? Какое-то кольцо? — Хакс угукнул себе под нос. — Да, вижу, вам нужно кое-что удалить. Похоже, дело простенькое.

Просунув средний палец в пластиковое кольцо, Хакс потянул вниз. Рен неожиданно громко всхлипнул и крутанул задом.

— А теперь расслабьтесь, — Хакс похлопал Рена по бедру. — Будет неприятно, но всего пару секунд.

Он потянул сильнее, и из смазанной лубрикантом дырки показался яйцевидный объект, прикреплённый к верёвочке. Верёвочка исчезала внутри Рена, указывая на то, что это далеко не всё.

— Вот и хорошо, не о чем волноваться. Осталось ещё несколько.

Хакс снова мягко потянул за кольцо, поэтому следующий шарик раздвинул мышцы входа, но целиком не выскользнул. Рен застонал, развёл ноги шире и подался задом ближе к Хаксу. Хакс сердито цыкнул:

— Постарайтесь не шевелиться. Я знаю, что это неприятно.

Когда Хакс выдернул второй шарик, по дрожащим ляжкам Рена потёк лубрикант. Хакс не стал дразнить его и затягивать процедуру, так что третий шарик выскочил быстрее, вырвав из глотки Рена высокий придушенный стон.

— Ну что, последний? — спросил Хакс и многообещающе подёргал за верёвочку. Рен пошевелил головой, видимо, кивая, поскольку лежал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. — Отлично, вы вели себя очень храбро. — Хакс погладил поясницу Рена и почувствовал, как расслабляются мышцы от его прикосновений. — Больно не будет, вы ощутите лишь небольшое давление. Не напрягайтесь. — Хакс плавно потянул, и последний шарик выскочил наружу с тихим влажным хлопком.

Довольно застонав, Рен оттопырил зад, толкаясь в ладонь Хакса.

— Ну вот, так-то лучше? — Хакс несколько секунд помассировал Рену спину, а потом пришлёпнул по левой ягодице. — Переворачивайтесь на спину и устраивайтесь поудобнее. Простите, я отлучусь на минутку, а когда вернусь, проведу завершающую часть осмотра.

Хакс зашёл в освежитель и, положив игрушку на раковину (он не спешил избавляться от неё, подозревая, что она ещё пригодится), задержался ненадолго у шкафчика — выбрать презерватив. Вернувшись в спальню, он увидел, что Рен, весь красный, растянулся на смятой простыне. Он был явно возбуждён, пальцы непринуждённо поглаживали затвердевший член, касающийся бедра. Пятно предэякулята на гладком, подкачанном животе играло на свету, заманчиво поблёскивая.

Хакс мечтал лишь об одном: избавиться от одежды и накрыть это соблазнительное мускулистое тело своим. Но понимал, что это повлечёт за собой выход из образа. Поэтому он строго, официально кашлянул и аккуратно поправил манжету полупрозрачной перчатки на правой руке.

— Отлично, господин Рен, вы готовы продолжить? — Рен кивнул. — Согните ноги в коленях, будьте любезны.

Рен подхватил себя под коленями и приподнял зад, выставляя его напоказ. Хакс примостился на краешек матраса и демонстративно брызнул лубрикантом на пальцы. Когда первый палец проскользнул внутрь, Рен тихо всхлипнул и откинул голову на подушку.

— Больно? — Хакс вскинул бровь, плавно двигая пальцем по кругу. Рен помотал головой, не отрывая её от подушки. — Хорошо, тогда я добавлю ещё один, на всякий случай.

Второй палец заставил Рена стонать громче. Качнув бёдрами, он попробовал насадиться сильнее.

— Господин Рен, — с притворной строгостью произнёс Хакс. — Пользуясь случаем, я бы хотел сказать: меня очень беспокоит, что вы продолжаете запихивать в себя столь опасные предметы. Я ведь уже предупреждал вас, чтобы вы пользовались такими, у которых есть надёжное основание.

— Прошу прощения, — выдохнул Рен. — Не смог удержаться, мне хотелось…

— Да, я вижу,  _ как _ вам хотелось. Хм, и что мне с вами делать? — Хакс покрутил пальцами, вытащил их наружу и толкнулся обратно уже тремя. Рен открыл рот, беззвучно охнув, веки его задрожали. — Конечно, вы могли бы приобрести более прочную игрушку, но мне кажется, что такому требовательному человеку, как вы, лучше подойдёт живой партнёр.

Рен ещё не настолько потерялся в ощущениях, чтобы пропустить этот прозрачный намёк. Он улыбнулся и распахнул глаза:

— М-м-м?

— Позвольте показать вам, — Хакс вынул пальцы и стянул грязную перчатку. Расстегнув галифе, приспустил трусы, вытащил член и несколько раз прошёлся по нему ладонью, приводя в полную боевую готовность. — Как вам, например, этот экземпляр? Достаточно подходящий, по-вашему?

Рен громко хохотнул:

— Экземпляр?

Хакс поджал губы и наградил Рена надменно-неодобрительным взглядом.

— Если он не соответствует вашим стандартам, то я могу слегка… украсить его.

Хакс извлёк из кармана презерватив и, распаковав, раскатал его на члене.

— Так лучше?

Рен закусил губу и, протянув руку, коснулся поверхности презерватива. Провёл кончиками пальцев по декорированной пупырышками головке и опоясывающим ствол рёбрышкам. К удивлению Хакса, Рен сел и, обняв его за бёдра, потёрся о член щекой, едва не тыкаясь в него носом. А потом мягко и неторопливо покрыл его поцелуями. Презерватив, с учётом его новаторского дизайна, был чуть толще стандартного, поэтому ощущения от прикосновений Рена слегка смазались, хотя раззадоривали.

Во время их первого, незадавшегося, свидания Рен не проявлял склонности к подобным ласкам. Он вёл себя скованно и до странности пассивно. Хакс решил, что Рену неинтересна прелюдия, и счёл его довольно замкнутым и фригидным. Вид Рена, преклоняющегося перед его членом, с блаженным выражением трущегося о него лицом, оказал на Хакса мощнейший эффект, и живот стянуло от возбуждения.

— Прошу, — пробормотал Рен.

Хакс погладил пальцами густые, блестящие волосы.

— О чём вы просите, господин Рен?

— Прошу, вы знаете, что мне необходимо. И как сильно.

— Да, кажется, я догадываюсь. Ну, тогда повернитесь и покажите, где источник вашего желания.

Перекатившись на живот, Рен вновь приподнял бёдра и, раздвинув ягодицы, продемонстрировал Хаксу влажную и уже готовую дырку. Хакс ещё раз щедро плеснул лубриканта, пристроил член к входу и, толкнувшись вперёд, застонал, ощутив обжигающую тесноту. Рен вцепился в матрас, и Хакс начал двигаться. Медленно и размеренно сначала, постепенно наращивая темп.

— Ты этого хотел? — требовательно спросил он, запыхавшись от усилий. — Чтобы кто-то жёстко оттрахал тебя, добравшись до самых недоступных местечек?

Подушка заглушила поток восторженных стонов Рена.

— Ну как, нравятся пупырышки и рёбрышки?

Обняв Рена за талию, Хакс дёргал его на себя при каждом толчке, засаживая так глубоко, как только мог. Глядя, как растягиваются на толстом основании члена мышцы входа, Хакс чувствовал, что его рот наполняется слюной.

— Какая жадная дырка… Хорошо, что я сделан из более надёжного материала, чем твои никчёмные игрушки.

Рен наклонил голову набок и охнул, прядь волос прилипла к влажным, приоткрытым губам.

— Ну давай, — требовательно произнёс Хакс и, откинув волосы с лица Рена, мягко потянул за них, не переставая качать бёдрами, засаживая на всю длину. — Доведи себя до оргазма. Хочу почувствовать, как ты кончишь.

Чуть согнувшись, Рен опустил руку и сжал свой член. Хакс подстроился под новую позу и задвигался ещё быстрее. Изо рта вырывались хриплые, резкие вздохи, вдоль позвоночника, под толстой тканью кителя, струился пот.

Выгнув спину, Рен громко застонал и, кончив, так сдавил мышцами член Хакса, словно пытался его выдоить. Растворившись в собственных ощущениях, Хакс рухнул на Рена. Всхлипывая и вздрагивая, он ждал, когда оргазм перестанет терзать его.

Рен заёрзал (явно из-за того, что сверху разлеглось влажное тело), и Хакс отстранился. При этом он крепко сжал презерватив у основания члена, поскольку сомневался, что ему хватит энергии на ещё один сеанс извлечения потерянных вещей из глубин Рена. Пройдя в освежитель, он избавился от резинки, скинул одежду с потного тела и быстро ополоснулся.

Вернувшись в спальню, Хакс обнаружил, что Рен лежит, распластавшись на животе, хотя лёгкое, поверхностное дыхание свидетельствовало, что он ещё не спит. Сжалившись над ним, Хакс снял мокрое полотенце с талии и вытер остатки лубриканта с внутренней стороны бёдер и ягодиц. А потом, совершенно обессиленный, взобрался на постель и, улёгшись рядом с Реном, закинул на него руку.

В каюте было очень тихо — Хакс слышал шум вентиляции и размеренные вздохи Рена. Тот лежал, повернув голову на подушке лицом к Хаксу, и хотя глаза его были закрыты, на губах играла лёгкая улыбка (возможно, самодовольная). Хакс нахмурился и прекратил выводить маленькие круги между лопаток Рена.

— Не то чтобы я жаловался на подобное развитие событий, — начал он. — То есть очевидно, что твоя оригинальная стратегия соблазнения сработала… с горем пополам. Но я до сих пор в недоумении, почему ты выбрал такой путь.

— Серьёзно? — Рен поднял веки, выражение его лица стало ещё более довольным.

— Ты знал, что я нахожу тебя привлекательным, — я ясно дал понять это в тот раз, когда к тебе подкатывал. Когда после всего ты сбежал и потом никогда не возвращался к этому вопросу, я воспринял это как недвусмысленное указание на твою незаинтересованность в продолжении.

Рен перевалился на спину и отвернулся. Хакс заметил, как напряглась его челюсть.

— Я был унижен.

— Да неужели? Ведь это мне в итоге сперма в глаз попала.

— Вот именно! Это была катастрофа.

— О бездна! — Хакс пригладил рыжие волосы ладонью. — Временами случаются накладки. Знаешь, секс — он как контактный спорт. Называйте меня извращенцем, а я считаю себя человеком без предубеждений. Ты мог бы спросить.

Рен, насупившись, глянул на Хакса.

— И как я должен был об этом узнать?

— Рен, мы оба взрослые люди. А когда взрослый человек готов вступить в сексуальные отношения, ему приходится действовать решительно. Я имею в виду, учитывая твоё поведение, любой бы подумал, что… — Хакс умолк и вытаращил глаза, озарённый ужасным открытием. — Ох блядь, то был твой первый раз?

Рен скривил губы и, перекатившись на бок, сел на край кровати.

— Ты ведь не собираешься снова слинять? — Протянув руку, Хакс взял Рена за локоть. — Не уходи. Честно, мне плевать на твою неопытность.

— Не говори так, — огрызнулся Рен, вырываясь из хватки Хакса.

— Как?

— Что я «неопытный».

— Почему? Здесь нечего стыдиться. Меня только удивляет, что тебе проще запихнуть в себя экзотический овощ и использовать это как повод для установления интимного контакта, чем объясниться со мной наедине.

Рен повернул голову:

— В первый раз вышло случайно.

— Серьёзно? — у Хакса отвисла челюсть. — Ты правда думал, что будет приятно?

— Я же сказал, что экспериментировал!

— Ну, тогда тебе следовало провести кое-какую подготовительную работу.

— Заткнись!

Хакс рассмеялся и потёр ладонями лицо.

— Ладно, ладно, это не смешно. — Он похлопал по постели рядом с собой: — Возвращайся, я подкину тебе новую тему для исследований.

— Это какую? — спросил Рен и снова устроился возле Хакса.

Хакс поиграл бровями.

— Касающуюся поцелуев.

— Да? — Рен пристально посмотрел на Хакса и очертил большим пальцем его скулу.

— Да. У меня есть оригинальная теория о том, что не стоит пихать язык в горло партнёру. Но она пока не проверена.

Хакс расхохотался, и Рен, надувшись, двинул его в плечо.

— Ты мудак, ты знаешь об этом? — Рен наклонил голову и накрыл губы Хакса своими, прервав рассказ о недоказанной гипотезе.


End file.
